Before After
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: "For Celebrate the 1st NaruHina Canoniversary"/Prompt : Spring/Sepenggalan kisah manis Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja melewati jenjang pernikahan mereka./Drabble Three : Jealousy and Lovely Calling/Saat Hinata melihat Naruto kembali di kerumuni penggemarnya. Akhirnya ia menggunakan jurus pamungkas ajaran Sakura. Membuat semua penggemarnya kalah seketika./"Katakan sekali lagi!"/XD
1. Chapter 1

**Before After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : Canon! Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **For Celebrate "1st NaruHina Canoniversary"**

 **Prompt : Spring**

 **FluffTimeProject#38#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Drabble One : Let's Sleep Together~**

* * *

Apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pengantin baru? Pasangan yang baru saja menikah dan memulai kehidupan baru mereka.

Senang? Tentu saja perasaan itu ada.

Atau mungkin gugup?

Untuk Hinata jawaban yang tepat saat ini baginya sudah pasti adalah yang kedua. Gadis yang baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Menikah-

Di tambah lagi dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai selama ini.

Sangat gugup, itulah kondisinya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini ia sukai dan bahkan dirinya pun hampir tak bisa bicara dengan benar jika berhadapan dengan sang empunya, hari ini tepatnya saat musim semi datang.

Dirinya resmi menjadi istri dari orang itu.

' _Ka..Kami-sama_ kuatkan aku!' membatin terus menerus, setelah selesai dengan segala hal tentang pernikahannya yang di selenggarakan selama beberapa hari lalu, sekarang semua itu sudah selesai dan-

Dan saat ini ia tengah berdua dengan pemuda eh-suaminya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa gugupnya yang luar biasa. Wajah itu benar-benar memerah.

Hinata Hyuuga yang saat ini berubah marga menjadi Uzumaki, berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan. Beruntung karena suaminya _aka_ Naruto Uzumaki mau mengerti kondisi labilnya, jadi pemuda pirang itu dengan baik hati memberikan waktu untuknya beristhirahat malam ini.

Yang berarti, sekarang-

Hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin baru, setelah pernikahan selesai, masuk ke dalam kamar dan-

Huaa!

Bisa ia hindari.

Bu..bukannya Hinata tidak mau, ya..ya dia hanya tidak siap saja, demi _Kaasannya_ yang ada di surga sekarang. Gadis ini bisa saja pingsan bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat membuka bajunya dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan sang Uzumaki walaupun tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Dan sekarang-

Bergelung di balik selimut, wajah yang sudah hampir setengahnya tertutupi oleh kain tebal itu masih memerah sempurna, jantung berdebar kencang, keringat dingin masih mengucur dengan mulus di kulitnya.

Kedua Lavender yang beberapa kali melirik malu ke samping tempat tidurnya _._

'Uwa!' berteriak kecil, ia bisa melihat jelas punggung lebar pemuda pirang itu. Naruto ikut berbaring di sampingnya, setelah mereka datang ke kamar ini, memperbaiki segala dandanan, serta menggunakan pakaian tidur.

Keduanya sepakat untuk berbaring saja di tempat tidur.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan selama beberapa menit, perlahan tapi pasti perasaan takut mulai menjalari Hinata. Merengut khawatir, dan melirik kembali.

'A…apa Naruto-kun marah?' memikirkan kalau mungkin saja Naruto tidak suka dengan keinginannya dan tidak mau bicara dengannya.

Niatnya untuk bicara langsung luntur, saat tubuh di sampingnya bergerak menyamankan posisi.

Dirinya reflek ikut bergerak dan berbalik memunggungi sang Uzumaki. Perasaan bersalah datang pelan-pelan seiring dengan sunyinya ruangan mereka. Hal aneh-aneh kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Apa Naruto menyesal memilihnya sebagai istri?

Apa Naruto baru sadar sekarang kalau pilihannya salah?

Apa Naruto tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang _over_ pemalu ini?

Apa-

 **Pluk-**

Pemikiran gadis cantik itu terhenti seketika saat sebuah tangan kekar menepuk puncak kepalanya lembut, tubuhnya menegang kaget.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh Hinata." Suara _baritone_ di sampingnya semakin membuatnya gugup. Seolah tertangkap basah, ia reflek menarik selimut di tangannya, dan membuat kain itu semakin menutupi seluruh tubuh serta wajahnya.

" _Go..gomen_ ," mencicit kecil.

Suara tawa renyah langsung terdengar pelan, sukses menenangkan Hinata.

"…"

"Akhirnya pesta pernikahan kita selesai juga~" Naruto mendesah lega,

"U..um,"

"Oh, dan kau tahu Hinata, saat pesta pernikahan kita tadi, tanpa sepengetahuanmu sebenarnya Kiba menaruh sesuatu di minuman kita berdua. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

Menegang kembali, kedua manik itu mengerjap kaget. Perlahan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya kembali ia turunkan, menatap sosok yang menjadi suaminya sekarang. Terbaring dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya, terlihat santai dan bibir itu masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita tadi.

"Se..sesuatu apa?" bertanya polos, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

Sedangkan sang Uzumaki pirang sedikit mengerjap singkat, sebelum akhirnya tingkah pemuda itu terlihat kikuk di matanya,

Salah satu tangannya menggaruk pipi dan kedua mata tidak mau memandangnya-

"Ya..yahh, kau tahu. Semacam obat yang ternyata di berikan Tsunade _-baasan_ untuk hadiah pernikahan kita."

Masih tidak mengerti, kegugupan Hinata lambat laun ikut menghilang di ganti dengan penasaran, "O..obat? Obat apa? Obat sakit kepala? A..apa Naruto-kun sakit saat pesta tadi?" entah kenapa dia malah jadi khawatir sendiri.

"….." hening kembali.

Tingkah kikuk Naruto masih terlihat, dan kali ini bahkan bisa Hinata lihat bagaimana pipi tan itu sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah.

"Bu..bukan obat untuk orang sakit, tapi untuk..ee…bagaimana aku menjelaskannya," tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, Naruto menatap sosok gadis indigo yang masih menatapnya polos.

Hinata menunggu-

Mendehem kecil, "Ee, Obat untuk pengantin baru, ya..se..semacam obat perangsang,"

Obat-

Perangsang?

"…"

Sepertinya dia kenal dengan nama itu-

Hinata pernah mendengarnya dari Sakura, kalau..kalau obat itu sangat cocok untuk pengantin baru sepertinya, agar keadaan setelah usai pernikahan atau lebih tepatnya saat mereka berdua.

Keduanya bisa..bisa lebih kuat..kuat-

 **Blush!**

Meledak, wajah memerah itu semakin panas bahkan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan arti dari obat yang di katakan Naruto tadi.

"E..eh, a..aa," tidak bisa bicara, kedua tangannya mengepal menggenggam erat selimut di tubuhnya. Mendadak kaku, saat kedua Lavender itu melirik malu ke arah Naruto yang malah menatapnya intens.

Dengan senyum tipis yang jarang ia keluarkan saat bercanda sekalipun. Seolah senyuman itu bisa memabukkan Hinata kapan pun. Jantung gadis itu hampir lepas, entah kenapa tidak bisa bicara yang pasti hening di dalam ruangan itu semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan obat itu?"

Oke, mendadak kenapa Naruto yang biasanya ia lihat selalu bertingkah layaknya anak kecil sekarang berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang mesum di sampingnya.

"A..ah, _a..ano_..a..aku tidak tahu..Naruto-kun," sudah tahu dia gugup, kenapa Naruto masih menanyakan tentang obat itu?!

Dan seolah tidak jera-

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi di tubuhmu sekarang?" pertanyaan keluar lagi.

 **Blush-**

 **Blush!**

Tubuhnya?! Tidak, Hinata tidak merasakan apa-apa kok! Gadis itu menggeleng kencang, melirik malu ke arah Naruto.

"Ti..tidak, tu..tubuhku baik-baik saja. A..apa Naruto-kun membiarkan obat itu ada di dalam minuman kita?" setahunya tubuhnya tidak merasakan panas atau semacamnya sejak tadi. Oh atau mungkin efek obatnya akan muncul beberapa menit lagi?

Hua!

Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya kedua Saphire itu menatapnya lekat, "Menurutmu?"

"Eh?" ia mengerjap polos.

Sebelum akhirnya panik sendiri, "E..eh itu..itu a..apa tidak masalah me..menggunakan obat untuk hal sepenting ini? A..aku sedikit tidak setuju," mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dan nyaris tersedak saat sadar.

Melihat Naruto yang mengulum senyum-

Apa yang dia bilang tadi?!

"Ah! Ma..maksudku bukan begitu Naruto-kun, itu..aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu saja," bingung mencari-cari jawaban, sampai akhirnya-

"Khahaha, ternyata kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku~"

Sedikit kaget melihat Naruto tertawa, pemuda itu kembali semangat, dan kali ini membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping sehingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku juga tidak setuju dengan rencana Kiba dan Tsunade _-baasan_ , jadi aku buang saja minumannya lalu kuganti dengan yang baru." Menjulurkan lidahnya, dan tertawa, mau tak mau membuat Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Ia terkikik geli-

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan obat atau hal yang aneh-aneh saat melakukan hubungan pertama kali denganmu, kata Iruka _-sensei_ malam pertama pengantin baru itu sangat penting dan aku harus selalu menghormati istriku. Jadi kapan pun kau siap, aku akan selalu menunggu." Entah Naruto yang terlalu polos, ucapan pemuda pirang itu sukses menghangatkan hatinya.

Dirinya benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang tulus seperti Naruto.

Bersembunyi lagi di balik selimut, "Ku..kukira kau marah padaku, Naruto-kun. Karena se..sejak tadi kau tidak ada berbicara padaku sama sekali," menatap sedih sang Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit panik.

"A..ahaha, aku bukannya marah, hanya sedikit gugup saja. Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku tidur bersama seorang gadis, dan kita menikah, lalu selanjutnya aku sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa." Menggaruk pipinya sekali lagi.

Terdiam sejenak, mencerna semua ucapan Naruto. Perlahan ia mengangguk paham, " _Yokatta_ ," mendesah lega,

Ternyata Naruto benar-benar berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya, "A…aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang," sedikit terkikik,

"Ahaha, Kita sama~"

Gelak tawa pelan-pelan memenuhi seluruh ruangan mereka.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Hh," Naruto mendesah, setelah puas tertawa, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang telah di hiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga serta pernak-pernik lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya kedua manik itu tertuju pada gadis di sampingnya.

Sosok yang menatapnya malu namun terlihat sangat cantik.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang Uzumaki mencoba menyamankan posisi berbaringnya, tubuh menyamping dengan salah satu tangan menopang kepala dan salah satunya lagi terarah pada Hinata-

"Hinata," memanggil nama istrinya.

"I..iya?"

Dengan senyuman rubah yang selalu ia perlihatkan, "Bagaimana kalau untuk permulaan hari ini, aku ingin memelukmu saat tidur." Tanpa bimbang mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Eh?"

Tidak berbicara lagi, seolah salah satu tangan Naruto sudah mampu membuat Hinata terhipnotis dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

Sebuah senyum kecil tercipta, beriringan dengan tubuh yang perlahan mendekati sosok sang Uzumaki. Membiarkan tubuh kekar itu mengukungnya lembut dan lengan itu menjaganya malam ini.

Sebuah kecupan hangat di kening dan tawa renyah kedua pasangan itu.

Malam pertama mereka, berpelukan dan tidur bersama?

Tidak buruk juga kan?

* * *

 **Next Drabble?**

 **Drabble Two : Wake Up and Talking About Baby?**

 **Saat Naruto bangun dan tiba-tiba melihat Hinata ada di rumahnya?**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Kalau ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini akan Mushi lanjutkan dan usahakan untuk apdet konstan sebelum tanggal 10 selesai, soalnya sih cerita ini sebenarnya berkisar empat Drabble tentang kehidupan baru NaruHina :) Di sini mereka berdua masih jadi pemuda dan gadis lho, mengerti kan ? wahaha XD

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : Canon! Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **For Celebrate "1th NaruHina Canonniversary"**

 **Prompt : Spring**

 **FluffTimeProject#39#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Drabble Two : Wake Up and Talking About Baby?**

* * *

Pagi ini tepatnya pukul 7, sinar matahari perlahan mulai masuk melalui celah jendela yang berada tepat di sebuah kamar pengantin baru kita, ruangan yang sejak kemarin malam telah di penuhi dengan hiasan serta pernak-pernik.

Sinar yang tepat menyinari perlahan ruangan yang tadinya gelap, sukses membuat seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya menggeliat kecil.

Dengan pikiran masih di melayang entah kemana, sosok itu menguap pelan, mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Ungh~" mengerang, kedua tangan bergerak perlahan, hendak menggeserkan posisi. Otak yang masih berpikir bahwa saat ini ia berada di kamar miliknya. Tempat tidur yang besar dan hanya dirinya lah yang ada di sana.

Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan lama, tepat saat-

 **Pluk-**

Gerakan tangan itu terhenti, ketika tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di hadapannya. Dengan posisi tidur menyamping, merasakan keanehan. Perlahan namun masih tak sadar, gadis itu menggerakan tangannya.

Mencoba mengecek sekali lagi benda apa yang ada di hadapannya, beriringan dengan kedua mata yang terbuka.

Keras-

Tapi yang pasti bukan batu,

Lho?

Bergelombang? Dirinya seperti menyentuh belahan otot seorang laki-laki, dan apalagi ini kenyal-kenyal-

"…."

Tunggu!

Apa yang tadi dia pikirkan?!

Menunggu waktu tiga detik,

"…"

Kedua Lavender itu akhirnya terbuka sempurna, dengan keringat dingin mengucur di kening, dan tangan yang sepertinya masih berada di posisi tadi. Mematung kaget-

Bagaimana ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya, wajah yang tenang tanpa dosa, dan di tambah lagi-

"A..aa," perlahan kantuknya menghilang saat ia merasakan dengan jelas salah satu tangan kekar sang empunya kini mengukung tubuhnya.

 _Kami-sama-_

Jangan bilang dia lupa-

 **Blush-**

Wajah sang gadis indigo memerah sempurna, gugup itu kembali keluar, ah betapa inginnya dia menepuk keningnya sendiri sekarang.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau kemarin ia sudah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ke..kenapa aku bisa lupa," dia benar-benar tidak percaya.

 **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya, dan berhasil keluar dari kukungan lengan Naruto, Hinata menatap tak percaya ke arah sang Uzumaki.

"…"

Gadis yang kini bermarga Uzumaki itu menepuk pipinya pelan, ia kira hari-hari kemarin itu hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi ternyata, semuanya benar-benar kenyataan.

Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk, hatinya yang lega, dan debar yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya membuat Hinata bahagia. Sedikit tertawa dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan kejadian kemarin. Saat dirinya menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Naruto-

Tertawa, saling berbincang, berpelukan dan akhirnya tertidur lelap.

"Naruto-kun," berbisik memanggil nama pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Entah kenapa rasa semangat tiba-tiba terpompa ketika melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu tidur dengan lelap. Menetralkan detak jantungnya, sang Hyuuga mencoba melirik ke arah jam dinding di dekat ruangan,

"Pukul 7," mengerjap singkat, karena lelah dengan segala pesta kemarin ia sampai bangun siang.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, gadis itu segera mengikat _pony tail_ rambutnya, merapikan pakaian dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut kembali.

"Aku harus membuat sarapan," mengawali hari barunya dengan membuat sarapan mungkin ide yang baik. Siapa tahu kalau Naruto lapar saat bangun nanti. Untung saja ia sempat mengecek isi kulkas di rumah mereka yang baru ini kemarin.

Rumah yang sengaja Naruto siapkan untuk mereka berdua.

Hah, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat pipinya memerah.

"Fo..fokus Hinata," menepuk kembali pipinya,

Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tentu saja tanpa membuat suara berisik yang dapat mengganggu tidur Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu untuk keadaan Hinata, saat bangun dan mendapati dirinya lupa kalau sudah menikah dengan Naruto.

Nah, kalau untuk sang Uzumaki pirang sendiri?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pukul setengah sembilan pagi-

 **Trak-trak-trak-**

Suara berisik di lantai bawah sukses membangunkan pemuda itu, mengernyit singkat tubuh sang pirang menggeliat. Malas untuk bangun, dia lebih memilih untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

Mengerjap dan mengecap bibirnya sebentar-

"Hoahm~" menguap lebar, tanpa ia sadari kepalanya kini sudah melirik ke seluruh ruangan, pikiran yang masih di awang-awang. Seingatnya hari ini ia ada urusan kecil dengan teman-temannya.

Jadi dengan enggan sang Uzumaki bangkit,

"Hh," menghela napas panjang, menggaruk kepalanya singkat. Telinganya masih mendengar suara berisik di bawah, alisnya mengernyit bingung.

Siapa yang ada di sana? Sasuke? Sai? Atau Sakura? Tidak biasanya mereka datang ke rumahnya.

Pikiran itu terhenti saat perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, "Aku lapar~" menguap sekali lagi, tubuh itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Perasaan malas masih menghantuinya, di tambah lagi mengingat hari ini dia harus makan sesuatu instan lagi untuk sarapannya. Hah, bisa-bisa semua teman-temannya protes dengan cara makannya ini.

Melangkahkan kaki malas, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa melihat atau mengecek sama sekali kondisi di dalam sana. Dengan pikiran yang masih ada di dunia khayalnya berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aneh-

Kenapa tiba-tiba rumahnya mengeluarkan aroma masakan yang enak dari dapur? Setahunya tidak ada yang berjanji datang ke rumahnya kan?!

Mempercepatkan langkahnya turun dari tangga, suara seseorang menggoreng sesuatu, memotong, dan mencuci piring terdengar makin jelas.

Lho?

Dia makin penasaran-

Tadi pagi saat ia bangun juga kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang hilang di tempat tidurnya tapi dirinya masih belum sadar juga.

Berjalan mendekati dapur-

Dengan wajah waspada-

Dan tanpa aba-aba-

"Siapa?!" berujar cepat, dan melongokan kepalanya.

"…"

"…"

Saphire mengerjap polos-

Melihat sosok gadis yang kini berbalik kaget mengetahui kedatangannya.

Sosok indigo yang nampak malu mencoba tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, mengenakan celemek memasak, "A..ah, _Ohayou_ Naruto-kun." dan tak lupa memberinya ucapan selamat pagi.

"….."

Dia membeku sejenak, membiarkan gadis di sana menatapnya bingung dan mencoba menghampirinya.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" bertanya khawatir saat melihat suaminya hanya diam membeku di dekat pintu masuk,

"Hi..Hinata? Kau kenapa?" otak pagi Naruto sepertinya masih mencoba mengingat flashback harinya kemarin.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengerti sendiri, gadis itu terkikik geli, menatap ke arah Naruto, "Se..sepertinya Naruto-kun juga masih tidak sadar ya?"

"Ah, apa? Aku? Tidak sadar," mengerjap singkat, saat kesadarannya kembali pulih sempurna. Kedua Saphire itu menatap lekat sosok gadis di hadapannya. Hinata yang sepertinya menunggu ia untuk sadar, dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya.

"…."

"….."

 **Plok-**

Naruto sukses menepuk keningnya sendiri, rona merah perlahan muncul di pipi tannya. Sang Uzumaki mendesah lega,

"Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh~" pelan-pelan membalas senyuman Hinata, dan terkekeh.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata~" barulah ucapan selamat pagi bisa ia ucapkan dengan benar pada istrinya.

Ya, istri-

Hah, kenapa dia bisa lupa, gadis cantik ini telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya sejak kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gomen,_ tadi kesadaranku belum pulih sepenuhnya, Hinata~"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, ta..tadi saat aku bangun juga, sikapku seperti itu~"

Kedua pasangan itu tertawa, setelah selesai dengan acara lupa-lupaan mereka. Hinata segera mengajak Naruto untuk sarapan pagi,

Dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat _Tamagoyaki,_ nasi goreng, dan sayur hijau. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak yakin apa Naruto akan suka masakannya?

Jadi saat melihat sosok di hadapannya sedikit mematung menatap masakannya. Ia khawatir sendiri-

"A..aku hanya membuat itu saja Naruto-kun, a..apa tidak masalah?" sang indigo reflek bertanya.

Naruto mengerjap kaget, "Apa maksudnya?"

"A..aa, itu a..apa kau tidak suka dengan masakanku? Ka..kalau tidak suka, a..aku bisa membelikannya di luar, ja..jadi-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kedua Lavendernya melihat dengan semangat Naruto mengambil nasi goreng, _Tamagoyaki_ dan sayur hijau buatannya.

Pemuda itu menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap-

Tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, " _Arigatou_ Hinata! Mana mungkin aku tidak suka dengan masakan seenak ini!"

"….." mengangguk kecil, syukurlah sarapannya bisa di terima oleh Naruto.

 **OooOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

Suasana hening masih terasa selama beberapa menit, dengan Hinata yang fokus dengan makanannya sambil sesekali ia melihat-lihat ruangan dapur, jujur gadis ini suka dengan rumah yang sekarang ia tinggali, sangat nyaman.

Naruto yang menyadari gerak-gerik sang istri mencoba mengikuti seluruh pandangan Hinata, melirik rumah yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

Apa Hinata tidak suka dengan rumah ini?

"…."

Menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap balik gadis itu-

" _Nee,_ Hinata." Memanggil sang empunya.

Dan bak tertangkap basah, Hinata tersentak kaget, "A..ah! I..iya, Naruto-kun?!" menjawab gugup, melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa kau suka dengan rumah ini?" tiba-tiba bertanya.

Hinata mengerjap polos, tanpa basa-basi ia mengangguk semangat, "Um, a..aku suka, saat pertama kali datang ke rumah ini, aku merasa nyaman sekali. Wa..walaupun ukurannya masih tergolong besar untuk kita berdua, tapi tidak apa-apa." Reflek mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Terlalu besar?" membeokan ucapan istrinya.

Sang gadis indigo yang sadar langsung memerah, menunduk malu, "I..iya, kita hanya tidur di satu kamar, dan tadi aku melihat ada sekitar dua kamar tidur lagi di sini, ja..jadi menurutku terlalu besar."

 **Jii~**

Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa mengedip-

"A..ah! Bu..bukan berarti aku tidak suka Naruto-kun, aku..aku suka sekali dengan rumah ini. Ta..tadi itu hanya sedikit pendapat kecilku saja!" segera mengoreksi perkataannya. Apa dia terlalu jujur?

Tidak ada tanggapan selama beberapa detik, sampai-

"Kh, ahaha kau lupa ya Hinata~" suara tawa sang Uzumaki memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Eh? A..aku lupa apa?" mengerjap polos, apa dia memang kelupaan sesuatu? Kenapa suaminya tertawa keras seperti itu?

Menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan, kedua Saphire itu menatapnya geli-

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, dan alasanku memilih rumah yang besar seperti ini. Karena nanti tidak hanya kita saja yang tinggal di sini kan?"

Tidak hanya mereka?

"…"

Oh-

Sepertinya dia sedikit lupa-

"A..ah, iya,"

Anak-anak itulah yang sempat terlewat di otaknya, dan memikirkannya sekali lagi perlahan rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya.

Dia-

Dan Naruto-kun-

Anak-anak mereka berdua-

 **Blush-**

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi ia bilang kalau dirinya melihat ada dua kamar tidur kan? Apa..apa itu artinya mereka-

'Ti..tidak mungkin Naruto-kun memikirkan sampai ke sana,' menggeleng pelan, mencoba menatap sosok di hadapannya kikuk.

"A..apa maksud Naruto-kun, salah satu kamar itu akan menjadi kamar a..a..anak kita? A..ahaha aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana," entah kenapa susah sekali ia mengucapkan kalimat _'anak'_ sejak tadi.

Naruto diam, menatapnya seolah bingung-

Apa dia salah bicara?"

Kembali menjelaskan lebih detil, "I…itu berarti sisa kamar yang tak terpakai itu untuk tamu yang misalnya menginap ke sini, be..begitu kan?" tertawa kikuk.

"Tamu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"I..iya,"

Lama tak merespon kata-katanya, sampai kekehan geli sang Uzumaki kembali terdengar.

Hinata makin gagal paham-

"Ahaha, iya juga, aku tidak berpikiran sampai ke sana. Kedua kamar itu sama sekali tidak kurancang untuk tamu kok."

"Eh? Bu…bukan? La..lalu untuk apa?"

Entah memang otaknya yang rada polos atau dia yang keceplosan bicara, Naruto malah dengan santai menjawab perkataan Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk anak-anak kita berdua,"

"….."

"…"

Hinata membulat-

Otaknya mendadak blank-

Ja..jadi Naruto sudah memikirkan sampai ke sana?

Anak-anak mereka? Di tambah lagi dua?!

 **Blush-**

 **Blush-**

Memerah sempurna, tak bisa menahan malunya Hinata reflek menunduk dalam, ia harus tahan agar tidak pingsan di sini. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang tapi tidak bisa. Yang dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan gugup-

"Be..be..begitu ya," tidak mampu bicara lagi.

Lho?

Naruto bingung, sikap Hinata mendadak berubah lagi. Gadis itu kenapa menunduk, dan lagi sepertinya dia malu sekali.

Memangnya dia salah apa?

"….."

Dia kan hanya bicara tentang anak-

"…."

Mereka-

 _Oh, shit!_

Oke, Naruto sadar sepenuhnya, pemuda pirang itu reflek menutup bibirnya dengan salah satu tangan. Wajahnya memerah, dan kedua matanya tidak mau memandang Hinata.

"A..ah! Ja..jangan di pikirkan kata-kataku tadi! Tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Hinata!" menjelaskan dengan lantang.

"U..um," melihat Hinata tidak mau memandangnya, Naruto makin panik.

"A..aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tadi aku bicara seperti itu bukan berarti aku memaksamu untuk melakukannya sekarang, atau apapun itu. Kalau kau memang berencana ingin memakai kamar itu untuk tamu juga tidak apa-apa, aha…ahaha~" mencoba tertawa.

Hinata yang masih menunduk tanpa sadar mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto-

" _Gomen_ , sifat mesum guruku jadi menular seperti ini padaku."

Tubuhnya menegang, perasaan bersalah seketika menyeruak masuk, kenapa Naruto malah minta maaf?

Mengadah pelan,

Melihat dengan jelas sosok di hadapannya memerah malu, menoleh ke arah lain namun sesekali melirik kepadanya.

Sangat manis, tentu saja, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah memerah Naruto dengan jelas. Meski perasaannya masih gugup seperti tadi. Ia tidak ingin membuat suaminya salah paham,

Pikirannya mencoba mencari topic pembicaraan lagi, rona merah di pipinya makin terlihat. Bibirnya bergetar saat ingin mengatakan kalimatnya-

Sedikit menatap ke arah Naruto-

"Ka..kalau Naruto-kun,"

Sedikit kaget mendengar suara Hinata, Naruto menatap balik sang istri. Menormalkan detak jantungnya saat melihat kondisi gadis itu terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"Ya?"

"I..itu, me..memangnya Naruto-kun ingin..a..anak kita nanti..perempuan atau..la..laki-laki?" sebuah pertanyaan sangat berani Hinata lontarkan tanpa sadar. Niatnya mencari topic pembicaraan malah membuat-

Sang Uzumaki membeku, apa tadi dia salah dengar?

Memberinya pertanyaan seberani itu dengan wajah polos dan malu-malu-

"…."

 _Fix-_

 **Brug!**

"Na..Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, pemuda pirang itu reflek membenturkan keningnya ke meja, menelungkupkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerah dan gelora nafsunya yang kian membuncah.

 _Shit!_

Dia harus tahan!

Sedangkan Hinata-

Menatap khawatir sang suami, ia nyari bangun dari posisinya sebelum sosok pirang itu menyembulkan wajahnya di balik telungkupan lengannya.

"Jangan ke sini Hinata," dengan suara yang entah kenapa berubah serak seperti itu, semakin membuatnya cemas.

Gerakan Hinata terhenti, wajah Naruto terlihat memerah.

"E..eh tapi," memotong ucapan Hinata, Naruto segera saja menjawab pertanyaan istrinya tadi.

"Aku ingin anak laki-laki,"

Gadis indigo itu kaget sebentar-

"Supaya nanti kalau aku menjadi Hokage dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, ada dia yang menjagamu."

 **Deg, deg** , jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Gadis itu memerah seiring dengan senyuman kecil tercetak di wajahnya. Alasan yang di keluarkan Naruto-

Sangat membuatnya tersentuh-

"….."

Eh tapi tunggu dulu-

Oke, otak Hinata kembali menjadi polos, gadis itu berpikir cepat, dan kembali bertanya pada suaminya.

"Ta..tapi kalau nanti anak kita perempuan bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

 **Bruk-**

Naruto kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja-

Tahan! Tahan!

Sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba polos begini, ia memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya. Kerutan alis kecil terlihat, dan mengeluarkan nada tegas, "Akan kupastikan dia laki-laki, kalaupun perempuan dia harus anak kedua."

"Bagaimana caranya? A..apa Naruto-kun belajar bagaimana cara mendapat anak laki-laki?"

"…."

Wajah polos, manik mengerjap tidak mengerti-

 _Damn,_ dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Naruto bisa hilang kendali. Menenangkan hatinya kembali, pemuda itu langsung saja berdiri.

 **Grek-** kursi berderit kecil.

Menatap sebentar ke arah Hinata-

Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, dan melihat gemas ke arah Hinata, "Bisa kukatakan seperti itu, tenang saja nanti kau juga akan kuajari Hinata."

"Hee, dimana? Sekarang?"

Tolong siapa saja sadarkan sikap polos istrinya.

Menghela napas panjang, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata. Mengacak rambut indigo di hadapannya.

Wajah sang istri yang memerah dan manis terpampang jelas,

"Na..Naruto-kun,"

Semakin mendekat, dan menundukkan wajah, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ke arah cuping telinga Hinata.

Dan-

Dengan bisikan lembut-

Naruto memberitahu istrinya-

"Di ranjang tentu saja."

Tubuh Hinata membeku-

Darah di tubuhnya seakan mendidih, kerjapan manik polos itu berubah panik, bibirnya terbuka tertutup beberapa kali, seiring kedua Lavendernya menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyuman geli-

Kenapa dia baru sadar dengan pertanyaannya sendiri-

"Hu-" bibir gemetar,

Hinata reflek-

 **Buagh!**

"Huaa Naruto-kun mesum!" mendorong tubuh kekar suaminya sampai terjungkal di lantai.

" _Ittai_!"

* * *

 **Next Drabble?**

 **Drabble Three : Jealousy and Lovely Calling~**

 **Saat Hinata melihat Naruto kembali di kerumuni penggemarnya. Akhirnya ia menggunakan jurus pamungkas ajaran Sakura. Membuat semua penggemarnya kalah seketika.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 _Arigatou_ buat respon kemarin, :') Mushi seneng banget, tapi buat yang minta rate cerita ini di naikin sepertinya tidak bisa karena ini cerita Mushi buat untuk event dan tidak di perbolehkan sampai ke sana. Mushi juga nggak pengalaman nulis begituan, jadi sampai semi- M aja ya, kalau nanti ada waktu dan hati ini sudah siap, akan Mushi usahakan buat sequel terpisah fic ini :)

* * *

 **Want Next?**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : Canon! Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **For Celebrate "1st NaruHina Canoniversary"**

 **Prompt : Spring**

 **FluffTimeProject#40#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Drabble Three : Jealousy and Lovely Calling~**

* * *

Hinata pikir setelah dia menikah dengan Naruto, semua penggemar pemuda pirang itu perlahan-lahan akan menghilang. Ya dia memang sempat berpikiran seperti itu, mengingat dulu ia pernah di landa cemburu karena melihat gadis-gadis cantik di desa mendekati sang Uzumaki.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya dulu sampai-sampai ia berani sekali merasa cemburu seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga mungkin sudah sewajarnya bagi sang gadis indigo merasa cemburu dengan pemuda yang sejak kecil ia cintai, benar kan? Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan dirinya, saat pertumbuhannya makin meningkat beberapa tahun, jadi perasaan sekecil itu bisa saja ada di benaknya.

Hinata tahu, dia memang bukanlah gadis sebaik itu.

Dan kali ini, perkiraannya bahwa semua gadis penggemar Naruto menyerah-

Sepertinya salah besar-

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOooO**

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka, Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat misi untuk pergi ke desa selama tiga hari. Karena misi ini cukup penting dan hanya orang-orang kepercayaan Konoha saja yang diijinkan pergi, jadi Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru mungkin menjadi orang yang tepat untuk mengambil misi ini.

Hinata tentu saja tidak melarang, jika menyangkut hal-hal tentang kepentingan desa. Dan melihat Naruto meminta ijin padanya, itu sudah cukup.

Dan sudah tiga hari berlalu-

Hari ini kepulangan Naruto dan Hinata ingin membuatkan masakan kesukaan sang Uzumaki, selain _Ramen_ pastinya. Gadis itu segera pergi dari rumah dan membeli bahan-bahan memasak saat sore hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, Hinata!"

Sosok yang tengah berjalan menenteng barang belanjaannya terhenti seketika, mengerjap singkat sebelum akhirnya berbalik cepat begitu ia mengenali suara siapa itu.

"Sakura-chan~" tersenyum kecil melihat gadis berambut merah muda di sana tengah melambai ke arahnya, dan berlari kecil. Sepertinya dia juga tengah berbelanja, dan mereka kebetulan bertemu.

"Hh, kau membeli apa sore hari seperti ini?" saat Sakura kini berdiri di hadapannya, gadis itu segera bertanya.

"Oh, ini, aku membeli bahan masakan untuk malam ini, Kalau Sakura-chan?" dirinya bertanya balik.

Memperhatikan gadis cantik itu tengah kikuk sekarang, dengan senyuman dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "A..ah, hari ini rencana aku ingin belajar memasak bersama ibuku, ahaha~"

'Sakura-chan belajar memasak?' mengedip sekilas, Hinata ingat sekali kalau Naruto pernah menceritakan tentang bagaimana rasa masakan Sakura. Sosok pirang yang mendadak pucat dan menjulurkan lidahnya, berkali-kali mengatakan masakan sahabatnya hampir semua di campur dengan beberapa obat-obatan pahit.

Hinata reflek tertawa kecil, menatap sosok Sakura yang masih kikuk, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa Sakura-chan belajar memasak untuk Sasuke-kun?"

Dan seperti tepat sasaran, gadis itu langsung terbatuk-batuk, "Uhuk! Uhuk! A..apa yang kau katakan Hinata, ahaha, te..tentu saja tidak hanya itu, a..aku juga harus belajar memasak..ka..karena aku juga perempuan kan?!" wajahnya memerah sempurna, membuat Hinata semakin ingin mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Eh? Tidak hanya itu?" tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah! Bu..bukan!" Sakura menggeleng keras, tertawa kikuk dan mencoba membalikkan keadaan dengan mencari topic pembicaraan baru.

"Ngo..Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kehidupanmu bersama Naruto beberapa hari ini?"

"…."

Hinata mematung, dan sekarang giliran gadis itu yang memerah. Mengingat hari-hari mereka berdua, sepertinya sudah cukup membuat sang indigo malu. Bisa di lihat dari tundukan kepala dan kedua jemari yang tanpa sadar saling bertautan memegang barang belanjaannya.

"I…itu, se..semuanya berjalan lancar Sakura-chan, a..aku senang sekali." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Oh, benarkah? Kukira kau sedikit terganggu dengan sifat berisik Naruto~" sedikit meledek sahabatnya membuat Hinata terkikik.

"A..aku sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Naruto-kun seperti itu, jadi aku tidak terganggu sama sekali~" tersenyum kecil pada Sakura.

Sang Haruno reflek terharu, gadis itu menggeleng kecil, dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

"Ah~ si _Baka_ itu benar-benar harus bersyukur karena memilikimu sebagai istrinya. Coba saja aku ini laki-laki, pasti aku sudah mengincarmu sejak dulu~" menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ahaha, kau ini bisa saja Sakura-chan~"

Masih memeluk sahabatnya dan berjalan pelan, "Oh, iya satu lagi Hinata." Seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sang Haruno melepas pelukannya dan tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"I..iya?"

Dengan tampang serius, dan menilik-

"Hm, untuk masalah pribadi kalian berdua mungkin aku tidak akan bertanya. Tapi untuk masalah ini, aku harus tahu."

"Eh? Ma..masalah apa Sakura-chan?" makin tidak mengerti ucapan sahabatnya. Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Hinata.

Berbisik pelan-

"Kalian sudah punya panggilan sayang masing-masing kan?"

 **Krik-**

Tubuh Hinata membeku,

Kedua Lavendernya mengerjap tanpa sadar, saat Sakura menjauhkan diri dengan pandangan bertanya.

Dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dan menunggu jawaban.

"Pa..panggilan sayang? Ma..maksudnya Naruto-kun?"

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng kencang, "Buu, salah~ bukan hanya panggilan itu saja, tapi yang lebih dalam. Seperti _Darling, Honey_ , atau semacamnya~"

 _Darling-_

 _Honey-_

 **Blush!**

Wajahnya memerah, Hinata menggeleng cepat. Mana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto?! Mereka baru saja menikah kan, ja..jadi tentu saja dia ragu untuk mengatakan panggilan sayang seperti itu, di tambah lagi bagaimana nanti reaksi Naruto? Pasti sang Uzumaki merasa dirinya aneh.

"Ti..tidak mungkin Sakura-chan," menyangkal ucapan Sakura,

"Hee, jangan malu seperti itu. Naruto pasti senang kau memanggilnya _'Darling'_ ~" tersenyum menggoda, sekarang gilirannya di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Bi..bisa saja Naruto-kun malah marah." Dirinya menunduk pelan,

Sedangkan Sakura sudah berdecak kecil, "Hh, kau ini benar-benar polos dan _negative thinking_ terus~"

"…" tidak berani merespon.

"Tapi cobalah untuk mengatakan sesekali," berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, dengan Hinata yang masih menunduk, dan Sakura yang-

Mengerjapkan maniknya tanpa sadar saat melihat pemandangan tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Gadis itu reflek meneguk ludah, melirik ke arah Hinata.

'Gawat!'

Kedua Emeraldnya melihat jelas bagaimana sosok Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari misinya, kini tengah di kerumuni oleh-

Penggemar-penggemarnya.

Oh, sial!

Kenapa situasi mereka pas sekali!

Dia pikir penggemar pemuda Uzumaki itu pasti menyerah ketika tahu idola mereka sudah menikah. Eh ternyata perkiraannya salah besar.

Suara teriakan kecil perlahan terdengar, Sakura takut kalau pasangan baru ini bertengkar, di tambah lagi ia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana tingkah Hinata saat melihat Naruto di dekati penggemarnya.

Gadis itu cemburu tentu saja!

Dan sekarang gadis-gadis di sana lagi-lagi mendekati Naruto? Astaga~

"Ma..maaf Sakura-chan, aku-" seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sakura langsung saja memotong perkataan sang empunya.

"A..ah, sepertinya aku kelupaan membeli sesuatu, Hinata ayo antarkan aku!" berusaha membalikkan tubuh sahabatnya.

Tapi yang ada-

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau lupa membeli apa?" Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Sakura,

"Ah! Iya, ayo!"

Masih tidak mengerti ucapan Sakura, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya.

Sebelum-

* * *

" _Selamat datang Naruto-senpai~"_

" _Kau pasti lelah sekali, Senpai~"_

* * *

Tubuh mungil itu menegang, alisnya berkerut heran. Beriringan dengan Sakura yang mendecih kesal. Ck, suara cempreng mereka bisa sampai ke sini, sial!

"Tu..tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya aku mendengar ada gadis-gadis memanggil nama Naruto-kun." berniat untuk berbalik.

"Uwa, tadi..tadi pasti hanya imajinasimu saja!"

Seolah tidak setuju, Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Um, aku mendengarnya jelas. Coba aku lihat sebentar ya," masih dengan senyuman, Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menepuk kening-

Ah, ketahuan-

"…."

Kaget-

Kedua Lavender itu membulat-

Dan seperti yang kita baca di paragraph awal, seperti itulah keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Naruto-kun,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkiraannya salah besar-

Melihat sosok suaminya kini sudah fix di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan _'Senpai'_ seperti biasanya.

Dengan wajah memerah, tatapan memuja, dan teriakan cempreng-

Sakura sedikit takut melihat Hinata yang hanya bisa diam saja, atau lebih tepatnya masih mencoba mencerna kejadian di hadapannya.

Naruto tengah kebingungan dan mencoba meladeni seluruh gadis itu dengan tulus, tertawa kikuk.

"…."

" _A..ano,_ Hinata, jangan di pikirkan. Kalian kan sudah menikah, jadi gadis-gadis itu pasti paham,"

Perkataan Sakura bagai angin lalu di otaknya, pikirannya sudah tertuju jelas pada Naruto kali ini. bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat di banding biasanya.

Antara senang Naruto sudah kembali dengan selamat dari misinya, dan-

Kesal melihat kedekatan sang Uzumaki dengan penggemarnya. Dia memang tidak dewasa, kalau kalian boleh tahu. Dia hanya gadis yang bisa cemburu kapanpun melihat suaminya di kerubungi oleh penggemarnya yang tidak kenal lelah.

"…"

Mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, Sakura terkejut melihatnya-

"Hinata?"

Pandangan tidak suka terlihat-

Detak jantung yang tidak teratur,

Dan reflek langkah kaki yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Sakura kaget-

"Eh!"

Sosok gadis indigo itu tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati kerumunan di sana.

Apa Hinata ingin memukul Naruto?! Atau penggemarnya?! Oh atau gadis itu ingin menyueki sang Uzumaki dan menangis pulang begitu saja seperti dulu?!

Dia hanya bisa menunggu gugup-

Menatap khawatir sosok gadis cantik itu.

 **Tap-**

 **Tap-**

Langkah kaki Hinata semakin mendekati Naruto-

Beberapa orang di sana mulai melihat kedatangan istri sang Uzumaki dan entah kenapa ikutan gugup.

 **Tap-**

 **Tap-**

Kerumunan gadis di sana masih tidak sadar-

Naruto juga-

 **Tap-**

 **Tap-**

Semakin dekat,

 **Tap-**

 **Tap-**

Tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba saja menyibak kerumunan gadis yang berhasil ia dekati, masih dengan kerucutan bibir, tanpa mengucapkan permisi, dan kedua Lavender yang hanya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Hi..Hinata?!" Naruto kaget, dirinya ikut kikuk.

"….." tidak ada respon, semua gadis di sana perlahan merasa tidak enak, ada pula yang merasa tidak suka. Membiarkan sosok indigo itu membelah kerumunan dan memberinya jalan untuk mendekati Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya-

"Ja..jangan salah paham dulu, Hinata, ini bukan-"

 **Sret-**

"Eh?" sang Uzumaki sudah kaget terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat melihat tangan mungil itu menarik pakaiannya pelan.

"…."

Wajah manis yang perlahan mengadah dengan semburat merah, dan raut wajah menekuk.

Bibir yang berbisik mulai terdengar di telinganya, mengucapkan kalimat singkat yang tidak pernah ia kira-

" _O…Okaeri, A..nata._ "

"…."

"…"

"…."

Semua orang di sana reflek bungkam-

"…."

Naruto lebih parah, pemuda itu menegang, plus bungkam, kedua Saphirenya mengerjap tak percaya.

Bahkan setelah Hinata sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, sang indigo sudah menarik gugup Naruto keluar dari kerumunan. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya, wajah memerah itu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"….."

Dan Sakura melihatnya-

Beberapa menit lalu ia memberi nasehat pada Hinata dan gadis itu sudah melakukannya?!

"Khaha, kau memang berani Hinata~" dirinya mendengus geli, melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis-gadis yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

Menatap kepergian sepasang suami istri itu-

"Kalian masih ingin menggoda pasangan itu~" mengeluarkan ejekan, dan sukses membuat semua orang di sana memerah malu.

"Huh," mereka reflek berlari pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Membiarkan Sakura tertawa kecil, dan merasa puas dengan tindakan berani Hinata.

" _Good job_ Hinata~" Siapa yang tahu kalau jurus panggilan sayang yang ia ajarkan pada Hinata sangat efektif untuk penggemar setia sang Uzumaki?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersadar-

Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali-

Melirik tak percaya ke arah istrinya yang masih menggenggam tangannya sampai saat ini. "Hinata tadi kau bilang apa padaku?" bertanya cepat.

"Ti..tidak akan kuulangi!" kaget melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Ulangi sekali lagi?" Naruto meminta.

"Tidak!" Hinata menolak, mana bisa ia mengatakan hal memalukan itu sekali lagi!

Mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, bibir Naruto mengerucut, "Katakan sekali lagi,"

"Tidak, sudah cukup tadi, Naruto-kun!"

"Belum cukup, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas!"

"Tapi kan!"

Mengadahkan wajahnya cepat, Hinata melihat kembungan pipi tak terima di wajah Naruto. Bak anak kecil yang memberontak, sang Uzumaki reflek menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Eh!" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, baru kita pulang." Tidak mau menatapnya.

"Ta..tapi,"

"Atau aku kembali saja ke sana,"

Apa? Naruto mau kembali lagi ke sana, di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis itu?!

Hinata tidak mau-

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipi kesal, menatap Naruto yang masih keras kepala.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"…"

"….."

Tidak bisa menang darinya-

Ia menghela napas panjang, benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Pipi itu merona, mencoba mengulang kembali ucapannya tadi-

Dengan pelan-

" _O..Okaeri, Anata_ , su..sudah kan?"

Kali ini sang Uzumaki sukses menatapnya balik-

Dengan senyuman semangat, "Sekali lagi!"

" _Okaeri A..Anata_!"

"Satu kalimat terakhir saja~"

Semakin memerah, Hinata tidak mau menatap suaminya, " _A…Anata_ ,"

"Dan sekarang sambil menatapku~"

Ragu-ragu, wajah itu mengadah pelan, dengan rona pipi dan kembungan kecilnya-

" _Anata~_ " Hinata sukses mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lancar.

 **Jlebb!**

 **Jleb!**

Jantung Naruto serasa di tusuk oleh panah cinta ribuan kali, ah dia pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Istrinya yang pemalu tiba-tiba mengucapkan panggilan sayang seperti itu, apa ini kejutan dari _Kami-sama_ padanya?

Dia senang sekali, astaga!

Bak orang gila, Naruto tersenyum lebar, menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, "Aku ingin mendengar panggilan itu sampai kita pulang ya, Hinata."

Dan Hinata kaget-

"Eh?! Ta..tapi satu kali saja sudah cukup kan?!"

"Tidak cukup, ayolah Hinata anggap saja ini hadiahku setelah pulang dari misi yang melelahkan~" dengan pandangan bak anak anjing yang terbuang.

Fix Hinata kalah-

Dia benar-benar harus membuang urat malunya kali ini-

" _A..Anata_ ,"

"Sekali lagi, Hinata sayang~"

 **Blush!**

Hinata hampir pingsan-

" _A..Anata_ ,"

" _Mo Ichido_ ~"

" _Anata!_ "

"Sekali lagi!"

Dan begitulah mereka pulang, Hinata yang mengucapkan kalimat sayang dengan wajah memerah dan Naruto yang sepertinya puas sekali mendengarnya.

Hah, sepertinya perlahan-lahan pasangan manis ini mulai mengalami perubahan, dan untuk beberapa hari lagi. Berharap saja mereka bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

 _You Know What I Mean, Right?_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Huwaa, _gomen_ untuk fic ini Mushi ingin tamatkan sekarang. Karena entah kenapa stok romance NaruHina Mushi mendadak habis, rencana empat drabble fic terpaksa di batalkan. Karena kalau Mushi lanjutkan takutnya fic ini akan menjurus ke rate yang lebih tinggi, jadi sampai di sini dulu ya ceritanya :)

* * *

 **Arigatou buat yang sudah mau riview, fav, dan follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

 ** _Happy NaruHina 1_** ** _st_** ** _Canoniversary Minna~_**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
